First Impressions
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: This based off of the balcony scene in HSM1. When Troy went into Gabriella's back yard we seemed to over look just how important that flick of the light was.


**This was inspired by… well watching High School Musical earlier today. It's also my first HSM story. I'm only used to Alvin and the Chipmunks. I've even written a couple Sonny With a Chance fics, but this is all completely new to me. So be nice... please :)**

**First Impressions**

Taking a deep breath, I walked up the walkway of the Montez home. At least I hoped it was. But I'm pretty sure the school records is a reliable source. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and made a hop, skip, jump up the three steps to the porch and knocked in a fancy secret agent way.

Because I'm just that cool.

I let out another breath and turned to collect my thoughts. What exactly was I going to say? I mean, I knew what I was going to say, but… what was I going to say?! I began mumbling words under my breath. I really should've been more prepared for this. I turned out the sound of the door opening. A woman, I assumed Gabriella's mother, opened the door. She had an indescribable look on her face. With me out here talking to myself, she probably thinks I'm a crazy person.

At that moment I realized that I wasn't breathing and took in another gulp of air. "Hi… Ms. Montez, um, I'm Troy Bolton." I placed my hands behind my back and flashed her my nice boy smile that all the parents go crazy for.

It worked like a charm because her face brightened. "Oh, Troy," She said with a nod as if Gabriella had spoken of me before.

Hey, maybe she has.

She poked her head inside for a moment, then turned to face me again. "Um, Gabriella is kind of busy with the… homework and such; so now's not really a good time."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Like I didn't know that move. Gabriella was somewhere nearby, signaling to her mom to not let me in. Well I wasn't giving up that easily. "I made a mistake, Ms. Montez. And I would really like to let Gabriella know that." I said. "Could you tell her I came by to see her?"

Her mom smiled and nodded. "I will, Troy." She shifted around so she could shut the door once I left. "Good night."

"Good night; thank you." _Even if you weren't much help. _I turned to leave and she shut the door.

On the bright side, I think I made a pretty good first impression.

I planned to go home when I started thinking about a movie we watched in class that was made from a play some famous dead guy wrote. I couldn't remember the name right then, but then again it didn't matter at the time. I turned back towards the house. Should I do this? Before my logical thinking could kick in my feet were moving. I made my way around the house and found a gate. I wasn't expecting a gate, but, hey, I wasn't expecting it to be unlocked either. I lightly chuckled to myself but then got serious again. I was on a mission. I thought back to the movie when I looked up. The guy in my situation had called up to the girl. It's almost a miracle that they didn't get caught.

But that was fiction, and this was real.

I was sure to get caught (and look crazy) if I started yelling things. Instead I took out my phone and dialed Gabriella's number. I put it up to my ear and heard it ring a few times before she answered. "Hello?" Came her soft voice.

I missed that voice.

_Focus, Bolton_. "What you heard the other day… none of that is true." I-- almost-- immediately began to explain. "I was sick of my friends riding me about singing with you, so I said things I knew would shut them up. I didn't mean any of it." I heard some ruffling through the phone and then saw a light click on.

_So that's her room… hm… _

"You sounded pretty convincing to me."

Once again my feet were thinking for me and I headed for a tree near the window. "Listen, the guy you met on vacation is _way _more me, then the guy who said those stupid things." I continued to explain.

"Troy this whole singing thing is making this school wack." _Interesting choice of words, but okay, I'll go with it. _I thought as I continued to move around her back yard. I wonder if anyone saw me. Great, now I'm crazy and a creepy stalker. "You said so yourself that everyone is treating you differently because of it."

Why does she have to make it so difficult?

I began climbing up the tree to the balcony. The movie didn't exactly go like this-- the guy I saw looked like he was half squirrel-- but I'll improvise. Wait, she stopped talking. "Maybe it's because I don't want to only be the basketball guy." I continued. "They can't handle it. That's not my problem, it's their's."

I breathed again as I pulled myself onto the balcony. For a basketball player I felt a little out of shape. That tree could've killed me. I peered inside. Someone in a robe had walked in from what I assumed was a bathroom. I couldn't see much, but I smiled a bit at the site of the freshly shampooed long, dark, and curly hair.

"What about your dad?" She said after what felt like two hours of silence.

"It's not about my dad." I explained. I pulled the music sheets I had grabbed out from my jacket inside pocket. "It's about how I feel. And I'm not letting the team down; they let me down." Before she could say anything to contradict me I quickly added, "So, I'm going to sing. What about you?"

_Just say yes. Just say yes._

The figure began brushing her hair. "I don't know Troy." She whispered.

"Well, you need to say yes…" I accidentally said aloud instead of in my head. "Because I… brought you something." I added to not sound like a jerk. I didn't need that on top of what I was already carrying on my shoulders.

I took a small step forward and snapped a twig in half, but I thought nothing of it. The figure I had been watching slowed her movements. "What do you mean?" Gabriella's voice came through my ear.

I took a short pause. Am I really going to do this? "Turn around…" Yep… Instead of her turning around, like I had expected, she stayed seated and nervously placed her hair brush onto her dresser.

"Troy, what are you talking about?" I heard her say.

_What does she mean what am I talking about? _"Just that: turn around." I told her again, taking a step forward and knocking gently on the window.

"I did. I don't see anything."

My eyes widened. The person inside turned to the window and let out a glass breaking scream. My expression turned to one of horror. "Troy?!"

I tried to smile my parent pleasing smile through my sheepish emotion. "H-hey, Ms. Montez…"

So much for a good first impression…


End file.
